Valley World: The Ratchet Diaries of STD/ImLiterallyCrying
#ImLiterallyCrying is the fifth episode of Valley World. Episode SCENE 1 Following the threat from the Masked Barbie, Sofrita has isolated herself from her surroundings and making YouTube videos, ranting about how the Masked Barbie is ruining her life. SOFRITA (crying): So hey sluts, my life is fucked. This Masked Barbie is ruining my life prolly because she’s a jealous ratchet ass hoe….i mean I cant help it if my life is pretty and perfect….and if y’all don’t like it you can SUCK MY HOE DICK. Next YouTube video SOFRITA (crying): This has gotten worse, it has to end. Please, someone help meh!! Im triggered af….. (stops crying) the masked Barbie has killed my parents. Flashback to Sofrita’s parents in a hotel in Egypt as her father goes to the door. SOFRITA’S FATHER: Hello? MASKED BARBIE: Trick or Treat, sluts. The masked Barbie reveals a knife and stabs him before going to kill Sofrita’s mother. Back to the present day. SOFRITA: …..And that’s not all…. This so called Masked Barbie is literally trying to destroy my life. I can not emphasis this enough. So my parents aren’t exactly my parents. The masked girl leaked some information that my mom is actually my surrogate mom, and my real parents didn’t want me so my current parents, I guess, are my adoptive parents. (crying) this is literally the worst day of my life…. Meanwhile, Deandra is having the worst day of her life also. DEANDRA: HELP ME JESUS!!! Even Lucifer if you can, help meee!! The hatch to the door opens and figure approaches her. DEANDRA: Sweet mother of baby Jesus H. Christ, I’ve been saved. Thank you God. JENNA: Deandra? DEANDRA: Jenna, holy shit. How’d you find me? JENNA: Ohhhh…. I have my resources. Confessionals DEANDRA: So for a long time in a while, I have been saved. THANK YOU JENNA. YOU ARE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL BETCH. SCENE 2 At Valley World High School, Tanedra is approached by Mariah. MARIAH: Hello Tanedra. TANEDRA: Bye. MARIAH: I understand why you’re putting on the bitch front. Because you’re scared. But don’t worry. I am here you help you and your charity case friends. TANEDRA (sarcastically): Ohhh. Jeez thanks. MARIAH: Come by my office and we can discuss these issues with this Masked Barbie. Confessionals TANEDRA: So this is so weird…. But I try to avoid therapists. I might have had over 60 of them…..but I don’t do well expressing my emotions. JENNA (voice): But you’re an actress. TANEDRA: Umm.. don’t come for me. Tanedra visits Sofrita at her home who has now switched her education to home schooling. CONSUELA: Dear God. You’re not going Mormon now? TANEDRA: Hey. Sofrita. Are you okay. SOFRITA (calmly): Hello Tanedra…. I found some of my dead adoptive parents pills…. Now I’m very calm….. I was on edge a while ago but now I feel…..so good. TANEDRA: Can we talk in your room? Sofrita and Tanedra go to her bedroom. SCENE 3 Confessionals TANEDRA: So if this school counselor thinks she can crack my open and expose all my secrets then she got another thing coming. … but I lowkey want to see if she can really help because I’ve been having nightmares. NONSTOP. SOFRITA (drugged): Pretty Lights Sofrita faints off her chair. Back in Sofrita’s room. Sofrita is very high and out of focus. TANEDRA: Bitch, I need you to focus. Tanedra force feeds Sofrita red bull which puts her back to normal. SOFRITA: Ew slut. Get off me. You know I only scissor with hot vampire sluts. TANEDRA: Bitch please, don’t toot your own horn. SOFRITA: At least your life isn’t a life….All this time I thought I was white/Mexican….turns out Im really………….. Afro Brazilian/Native American. Trust me, im not upset by this… but why wouldn’t my parents just tell me the truth. TANEDRA: REALLY!? What’s your biological parents called? SOFRITA: The Satans TANEDRA: Oh….the irony. Deandra walks in. DEANDRA: Hello bitches. SOFRITA: Oh….hey. DEANDRA: Oh…. hey? What the hell. I have been through torture…and I just get a hey? TANEDRA: Relax bitch. SCENE 4 Confessionals DEANDRA: So Im back bitches. And im pissed not even my friends want to hug me. So I guess im just gonna have to spend the time with someone who actually cares about me; my mom. SOFRITA & TANEDRA: Since when were we friends with her? Back in Sofrita’s room. CONSUELA: Doesn’t Jenna finding you without explanation seem. I don’t know, fishy? DEANDRA: Um…don’t come for my guardian angel bish. SOFRITA: WOW! Cunt don’t come for my maid…she’s raised me since birth. And since my mom is actually my surrogate mom, I don’t know what to think anymore. At Valley World High School, Tanedra decides to visit Mariah. MARIAH: So. You’ve decided to come. TANEDRA: Yeah. In Mariah’s office. MARIAH: So what are your issues? TANEDRA: So where to begin….I never really got along with my momager….I was fired from Disney over drinking issues…. I hate that hoebag Bella Thorne because she stole Gregg Sulkin from me… and Hilary Duff hasn’t returned my calls….oh and a serial killer is trying to kill me and my friends. MARIAH: Wow….you’ve got issues. Confessionals MARIAH: So this girl got, and Mariah is gonna save the day for this poor unfortunate soul. SCENE 5 At Deandra’s house. CONSUELA: Can we talk? DAPHNE: Sure. CONSUELA: Do you think it’s a bit suspicious that Jenna Hamilton saved Deandra without explanation? DAPHNE: I don’t know… Confessionals CONSUELA: I don’t trust Jenna. JENNA: Um….I’m standing right here. DAPHNE: Oh my god, so this is confessionals…. So fancy. DEANDRA: MOM!? C’mon and take me to get my nails done. You know my licence has been suspended since I put that guy in a coma. CONSUELA: I’m on to you like flies on dog shit little girl. Back at Deandra’s house. DAPHNE: So what are you saying? CONSUELA: ……..I smell a rat. FINAL SCENE Back at Valley World High School, Tanedra is continuing discussing her issues. TANEDRA: So I guess I prefer Sofrita over Deandra because she’s richer and less annoying… but Deandra’s mom makes really great cookies. MARIAH: Yeah…uhhh huh. Mariah writes “kill me” in her journal over and over again. Meanwhile, Jenna returns to the house where Deandra was kept and in order to cover her tracks, she begins throwing lighter fluid around the house, before igniting and destroys all evidence that links her back to the crime. JENNA: Consuela is on to me…. I can’t let her find out what I’m doing. Category:Valley World: The Ratchet Diaries of STD Episodes